


Tank Treads

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Medic megatron, au medic megatron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron has always wanted to be a medic, and on the lost light he might just get the chance he dreamed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tank Treads

**Author's Note:**

> an AU where instead of becoming captain Megatron becomes a medic instead. I own nothing and the title is taken for the line in MTMTE from towards peace "how would you feel being treated by a medic with tank treads"

With all Megatron had been through, all he had seen he never expected to find himself a passenger on an autobot ship trying to find the knights of cybertron. He never expected this to be the ship bringing him to his death. If anything he imagined it to be a prison transport ship not a group of hopeless hopefuls. But, for all the ways his pride was wounded by admitting it to himself, he believed that he could grow to enjoy life on the lost light. 

The former warlord found himself just another member of the Lost Light's crew, which in itself was odd. But things could have been odder, for example if he had been made captain. Despite Megatron's personal thoughts on captain Rodimus it was certain that Rodimus was a reasonably good captain. Not everyone liked him sure but he got the feeling that over the trip and before he had joined Rodimus had shaped up his act. The feeling was also reassured by conversations he overheard. 

Megatron never imagined he could or would ever make friends on the lost light. He was the cause of the war and they were ferring him to his execution at the hands of the knights of cybertron. Megatron had never even considered the option that they might spare him because it simply wasn't an option. He did commit all of those crimes and he did expect to die for them. 

The lost light was simply the time before his death and trial. But things happen that no one expects to, and one was the someone friendship that formed between First Aid and Megatron that lead to better things.

It all started with a meeting, not one where Rodimus talked that took about an hour out of your day but one where Magnus spend the whole day on simple things that bored everyone out of their minds. Megatron had taken the only seat left, the one beside First Aid who tensed up the moment Megatron had sat down next to him. The Medic slowly relaxed over the course of the first half of the speech, not because he felt more comfortable but because he simply was to tired to keep on alert. 

As the speech dragged on First Aid started to forget who he was sitting next to, the boredom was getting to him and instead of knowing that megatron was sitting next to him he remembered slightly better times when during these meeting he and ambulon would whisper and joke making them slightly better to listen to. Still trapped in the mindset of the memory he leaned over to whisper a joke to the bot sitting next to him.

"I would prefer to be back before we got picked up on delphi under Pharma to this, i mean even his 'I hate decepticons' rants were shorter"

First Aid finished speaking and then went still, he was not sitting next to his close friend. Megatron was the one sitting next to him and the gray mech had also gone still. First Aid slowly lead back up and faced forwards suddenly seeming all to interested in what the second in command of the ship had to say. He had just told Megatron a joke, what was the gray mech going to think. 

Megatron was confused by the comment, surely First Aid had imagined or meant to talk to someone else because the place first aid had mentioned and the robot as well were not in Megatron's memory. The question that was at the front of megatron's mind was who First Aid had planned to talk to. One thing he knew was the First Aid had not joined the ship at it's take off and the only one he seemed to know well was ratchet. 

But Ratchet had been there at the start of the trip so who would First Aid be talking to. But Megatron didn't want to ask the med bot any of these questions as to get called out by Magnus who was eyeing First Aid and make the speech take that much longer. First Aid didn't bring up the exchange and Megatron used mission logs to learn about First Aid's introduction to the ship, who Pharma was, and figure out who First Aid had meant to talk to.

He was surprised to learn about Ambulon's death but it did help him make sense of things. For example the untouched desk in his room and the reason that both of the medics on the ship seemed to be missing something. After battles both of the medics seemed to be overworked and part of megatron wondered if the same thing would have been if ambulon had still been on the ship.

Megatron spent most of his time in his room thinking, reading, or writing. But because no one would give him anything to read and what he was allowed to read and access on the ship was extremely limited he'd run out of everything to read. No one would let him read anything else but romance books which he refused to read, they were just a joke. What he would give for a good book on thought or government. 

Ravenge noticed this as megatron tossed his data pad across the room in disgust as he was sent three more cheesy romance novels, all of which sounded badly written and terrible to read. Ravenge tilted his head to look up at his leader, "What was it this time?" Megatron growled, "more of the same". Megatron closed his eyes and went back into what he had been doing when he wasn't reading, thinking. 

Ravenge slipped out of the room searching for something to keep his leader from thinking, he hated to see the once rageful and powerful Megatron just sitting and thinking. If he could get a book on political thought then maybe that might help Megatron get back on the right track. He started with Ultra-Magnus' room but didn't find anything except one copy of the autobot code and that wasn't going to help.

He tried searching other people's rooms he figured might have something on thought or even if he was lucky a copy of towards peace. He checked Brainstorm's room first, maybe he had kept something from his time as a spy. But there was nothing but a book of very strange gun and weapon ideas. It seemed like something the weapons expert would notice had gone missing as it was in his messy handwriting.

The cat-like bot next checked Cyclonus' room but failed to find anything the decepticon aligned bot might have had. Rewind didn't have anything which contradicted Ravenge's thought that he might keep a copy of towards peace for historical records. He decided to try Nautica's room knowing that the purple bot loved to read. When he entered it however he discovered a very large amount of books. He didn't want to spend the whole day searching through all the books, most of which seemed to be narrative.

He decided to give one last check to the med bay hoping he could at least find a book on something Megatron might find worth reading. He had noticed the leader's interest in medical books. Sure it wouldn't be better than a book on thought but at least it had a good chance of not driving Megatron further down the path of being an autobot. Ravenge picked up one of the larger books in the back. 

Most of the books in the front of the medbay storage closet and on top of the piles seemed to be well read and hadn't gathered dust. Ravenge figured that books that were often unread would be in the back and less likely to be noticed missing, they would also probably cause less trouble if anyone learned that they were missing. 

Ratchet returned to Megatron's room with the data pad containing in the book in his jaw. It was a heavy one and probably stored more data on it than any normal one. He dropped in simply next to the gray mech with only one sentence, "Now you can stop thinking". Megatron looked up and raised an eyebrow at Ravenge as if to ask 'where did you get this' except he was not one to ask questions he already knew the answer to. 

He turned the pad and and was surprised to see that it wasn't a book on thought, it was just a medical hand book. He checked the amount of data stored on it, it covered a large amount of topics and would keep him entertained for a long time. He began on section 1 chapter 1, a basic introduction into cybertronain physiology. Ravenge curled up under the berth happy to see that megatron had stopped thinking for a moment and reading. 

The book did last him a long time to which ravenge was pleased, if there was anything he hated it was seeing the proud Decepticon leader just sit and think. Megatron was happier than ravenge though, he had always wanted to be a medic and now that he was on the lost light it seemed he had a chance to learn about it. Still Megatron never believed that he'd get the chance to use it.

That was until one disasterous mission sent two half dead autobots to the surgery room with ratchet and the other six badly injured bots to be cared for by First Aid who was overwhelmed. Megatron had first come to the medbay to learn about the loud sawing noises and burning smells coming from it. Megatron quickly stepped over to First Aid asking for some medial supplies so he could help.

"I've read about these injuries i might be able to help" He added, trying to convince the bot to agree to let him help. First Aid simply nodded, pointing to one bot for Megatron to work on. The Mech was mostly red with green highlights that looked terrible but the most glarring thing about him was the crushed arm. It was crushed to the point where etragon lines were clogged causing them to burst further up in the arm. 

Megatron took a saw to the crushed part of the arm leaving the robot with only one arm. Megatron was glad the red robot was in a pain hazed state so that he could work properly. Megatron worked quickly finding a way to stop the bleeding while keeping the same thing from happening to more fuel lines. He remembered the way it had been described in the book and hoped he was doing it right though it looked messy. 

After he was sure that he had done all he could for that bot he moved on to the next one who had major cuts on his chest plate. One of the longer ones was leaking fuel at a rapid pace. He was quick to weld the wound shut and move onto the other leaking ones but leaving some of the more mirror ones to be dealt with later. He noticed however that First Aid had finished helping the rest of the bots and was now glaring at him.

"You work was useful now get out of the medbay".

Megatron nodded leaving the medical supplies on the table. He knew that he wasn't trusted yet and didn't expect to be, knowing full well that if he had been First Aid he wouldn't have allowed the help at all. His mind was also caught up in what he had done. It wasn't the neatest work for sure but he had helped and that filled him with a kind of pride. He had had a chance to be a medic.

He let himself wonder for a moment, if that ever happened again maybe he could help again, maybe he could save people again. But he clenched his jaw knowing full well that he'd probably never get a chance again. As he walked back into his room he sat down, offlined his optics, and started to think. Ravenge growled at this, despite how much Megatron did it the silent thinking still angered the smaller bot.

First Aid was in the med bay looking over the mechs Megatron had fixed up. The welding and sawing was messy but not dangerously so, it just seemed as if he didn't fully know how to use the machines. But the help had been needed, the robot now missing an arm would have been much worse off if any of his major fuel lines had burst. He tried to clean up the wounds as best he could and hoped that they wouldn't over-react to knowing that Megatron had treated them. 

He noticed suddenly that the sounds of surgery had stopped leading First Aid to realize that those who Megatron had treated wouldn't be the first ones to know that First Aid had let him help. Ratchet walked out the the room with a small smile on his face, "Everything went well and they should recover in no time, how are the ones you treated". First Aid resigned himself to telling the truth and suffering the rage of the older bot. 

"They're all fine but the ones Megatron treated ar-"

"Megatron?" Ratchet demanded in confusion and anger, "You let Megatron treat them, war lord, leader of the decipticons, and genocidal tyrant treat autobots". First Aid sighed, "Well I was overwhelmed and he did help, i mean he knew what he was doing, a little messy that's all. And it's not like I wanted to, he asked and he seemed to know what he was doing. I did need help"

Ratchet gave a growl, "Let me see who he treated, and don't tell them it was him" as he walked over to the red mech First Aid pointed him to. "So as far as i can tell the injury was a crushed arm and bursting fuel pipes. His cut is messy, you were right about that, but it doesn't seem like that'll be a problem." First Aid nodded adding a comment to Ratchet's description. "It was bad, the main fuel pipe must have been only a few minutes away from bursting".

Ratchet followed First Aid as he lead the other doctor to the second mech, "This one is very clear, just two large gashes, four medium sized ones, and six small ones. He welded the two large ones shut as well as two of the medium sized ones that were spilling fuel". Ratchet sighed, "He did do an alright job, but i guess we're going to have to tell Rodimus about this one." Ratchet thought for a moment before speaking again "Correction, you let him help so you're telling Rodimus and Ultra-Magnus about this one".

First Aid did as he was told and made his way across the Lost light to the captains quarters, he preferred having to deal with Rodimus over Ultra-Magnus. Rodimus sat at his desk tossing a ball up in the air. He was startled as First Aid walked in, "Rodimus, I have something to report". Rodimus looked concerned with First Aid's serious face, "Is everyone from that mission alright?"

First Aid's reply was matter of fact, "Yes, but i needed help with some of them so Megatron assisted me. He asked to help and I instructed him on who to help". Rodimus' jaw dropped and his eyes went wide. "Megatron the medic?" the red mech burst into laughter causing him to drop the ball and slap his desk. First Aid nodded as Rodimus' laughter came to a slow stop. "I'll tell Magnus so you don't have to deal with him" Rodimus instructed which First Aid took as his que to leave. Rodimus asked something just before First Aid left his office.

"Was he good at it?"

"He could be, he's messy but he could be good at it"

Rodimus nodded and Dismissed First Aid. As soon as the medic had left the room Rodimus opened a comlink with his second in command. "Magnus I have something to tell you. Megatron helped in the med bay today can you believe that?" Rodimus smirked at the beat of silence before groaning when Ultra-Magnus started on his speech, one about not letting people like Megatron be incharge of life. While Magnus ranted Rodimus came up with an idea of how to use his new found information to help the ship.

After Ultra-Magnus had finished and Rodimus had talked him out of arresting the medics he gave a call to Ratchet. "Ratchet, I need to ask you one question. Are you and First Aid overworked and overwhelmed after battles?" The gruff reply that came gave Rodimus all the answers he needed. "Yes, we had MEGATRON help us". Rodimus hung up and punched the air. "Yes, good job Rodimus"

Megatron finished the book only a week after he had helped in the medbay. Ravenge simply supplied him with another data pad, this one presumably stolen from the med bay. Megatron flipped right to the section titled "Advanced cybertronain physiology". He was about seven pages into it when he got a message from Rodimus that only told him to go to the med bay after the meeting the next day. 

Megatron mused over the message while the shouting from the other side of the lost light was missed by him. Ratchet was there yelling at Rodimus about one of Rodimus' requests of the medical officer. "No way am i teaching Megatron to be a medic, it's not that much of a problem" Rodimus gave a frown at that comment "And just a week ago you said it was".

"Fine, we are overworked but that doesn't mean i'm going to teach Megatron more ways to kill us" Ratchet shot back. Rodimus challenged that claim, "Did he kill those two bots he asked to help treat". Ratchet gave a grunt "It's all part of some plan i'm sure, he just needed an excuse to learn to be a medic and get better at hurting us. I mean, he's come up with more convoluted plans". Rodimus huffed crossing his arms "Like he could get away with anything under your watch. Look it'll give him something to do and it'll be more helpful than him just sitting and thinking. Plus, I'm your commanding officer".

Ratchet grumbled something under his breath but left without any further arguements with the exception of "If anything happens this is all your fault". Ratchet left to go tell First Aid about what Rodimus had told him. First Aid sat in the med bay pouring over a book on welding techniques. "Rodimus wants us to train Megatron to be a medic, we start tomorrow and yes I tried to make him see reason".

First Aid gave a sigh and stood up, "Should i get a plan together for tomorrow?" Ratchet nodded but instead of moving to help First Aid he place his hand on the other mech's shoulder. "He's not replacing Ambulon, we could never replace him. And I'm not happy about it either but we don't have a choice". First Aid nodded giving a sad sigh, "I know it just feels like it".

The meeting the next day wasn't Magnus talking which was a relief for Megatron but he couldn't focus on what rodimus, the speaker, had to say. With what he payed attention to the speech was just a general recap of what missions had been finished and how much closer they were to finding the knights, which wasn't much. Megatron's mind drifted to what might be waiting in the medbay after the mission. 

He had some suspicions about what might be waiting. One of his more hopeful ideas was that it might have something to do with his help and that they wanted his help again but he was sure that thought was a little to fantastical to happen. Megatron found himself hoping the speech would take less time than usual and looking forwards to his visit to the med bay despite the fact that he knew he shouldn't.

Just as Rodimus finished and moved to have a side conversation with Ultra-magnus Megatron stood up and made his way to the med bay, moving with a bit more speed the usual. Just as he reached the med bay Ratchet called out his name "Megatron, get over here". Megatron stood in front of Ratchet who started to explain why Megatron had been called. "Rodimus wants First Aid and I to teach you how to be a medic. But don't every try to pull anything". 

Megatron tried but failed to keep a small smile from his face. "Alright Ratchet, where do we start"


End file.
